


Duvet Days

by omarandjohnny



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 80's Aretha is EVERYTHING, Aaron likes to watch, Aaron's funny noises, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, POV Alternating, Robert can't dance but we love him anyway, cheeky boys are cheeky, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this 'verse, the current Andy/Whites drama is not going on, it's just another day in the Dales. The lads have the living quarters to themselves (let's just pretend Chas and Charity are stuck doing paperwork down in the pub, and all the kids are already back at school, attending for once. LOL) </p><p> Just a bit of saucy silliness, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duvet Days

**Author's Note:**

> (Robron/Emmerdale fans- This particular piece was written especially for the annual 'Bring Back the Porn' challenge, a multifandom Insanejournal tradition since 2007)

Aaron's been stood, half-hidden by the living room hutch, for nearly a minute now. 

He's trying to take in the sight before him: a shirtless Robert dancing _badly_ to an 80's sounding tune whilst plating what smells like candied bacon. Not a care in the world, grin adorning his freckled mug as he busies himself with sorting accompanying cups of tea. Hips incapable of swaying, but it doesn't deter Robert from attempting to twist, shimmy, and bop along to the tune. Aaron's suddenly thankful that Rob's chosen to don his grey joggers this morning. Feverishly thankful.

Another few seconds go by, and Aaron starts to feel weird for spying on his boyfriend. He clears his throat, assuming it might startle Robert into a state of embarrassment. He assumes wrong.

"Morning! Ugh, sorry the food's taking an age. I'd forgotten how long it takes to prep these things," Robert says, pointing to the now decked out breakfast tray. 

"Nah, you're alright, I was just...admirin' your skills on the dancefloor," Aaron replies with a chuckle, shaking his head with that signature 'what are you playing at?' expression.

Without missing a beat, Robert starts wriggling again. "Oh, you love it. Join me?" Robert grabs for Aaron's hand, and is denied as Aaron picks up the tray instead. 

"Alright, Happy Feet, whatever I'm carrying here, it's getting cold. Let's head back upstairs." 

Robert nods, pushing the last of the dirtied utensils into the sink before following Aaron up. 

He leaves Aretha to continue down her freeway of love, opting to leave the radio on. 

\---

"It's bacon, apple slices, bit of cinnamon. Simple."

Robert watches Aaron screw up his face as he sets the tray between them on the bed. 

"Forgot how to make butties, Rob?"

"It's the first of September, I wanted us to have something 'autumnal' for breakfast," Robert says in a faux posh voice, popping one of the wrapped pieces into his own mouth.

Aaron rolls his eyes, smiles, and gestures for a piece. 

"Go on, then."

Rob takes a slice and brings it to Aaron's lips, pushing it inside his mouth. Aaron surprises Robert by catching his thumb momentarily, before drawing back to chew and swallow the bit of apple. Rob flushes, and reaches for a second slice, but is stopped by Aaron grabbing at his hand. 

"These'll keep, Robert, c'mere." 

Aaron slides the tray onto the bedside table and himself down further on the bed, pulling Robert in for a kiss. Rob leans in, licking the cinnamon from Aaron's upper lip in a single sweep. He lets out a soft groan as the taste hits him, Aaron shivering with the vibration as their kiss deepens. He breaks the kiss to move lower, tracing Aaron's bristled jawline with his mouth. Every drag of Robert's tongue makes Aaron twitch and sigh in return.

Aaron gruffly whispers into his ear, "You knew we weren't gonna make it through brekky, right?" 

Aaron punctuates this with a firm squeeze of Robert's thigh, urging Rob to get even closer.

He shifts his position so he's now flush against Aaron's body. Aaron's still fully clothed, but it makes no difference to Robert, he can feel every muscle flex against him as they kiss and fumble about. Robert returns to sucking and nibbling on Aaron's neck, to which he's rewarded with Aaron's calloused hands sliding under his grey waistband to squeeze his ass. He muffles another moan against Aaron's neck, which causes Aaron to buck his hips. The sensation shocks them into stillness for a moment, before separating only long enough to remove their remaining items of clothing.

They fall back in bed, skin to skin. Robert lies flat against the mattress this time, wanting to watch Aaron above him as they move together. He grabs for the lube on the table; slicking their cocks down, and chucking the bottle to the floor. Lazy strokes at first, Robert taking them both in hand as Aaron grunts on every other upstroke. _The sounds he makes during sex would be comical if they weren't so filthy_ , Rob muses, increasing his speed a notch. Aaron begins to writhe, his grunts already becoming strained. Robert stops his hand, not wanting it to be over this quickly.

Aaron's next sound is one of surprise with a lilt of petulant anger. 

"I'm gonna explode, Rob, COME ON." Aaron grinds roughly against Rob once before continuing," This is your fault, jigglin' about downstairs in them jogging pants."

The wideness of Robert's grin threatens to unhinge his jaw. _Viper_.

"Oh, really?" 

He wants to make Aaron wait just **that** much longer, but he can feel himself beginning to soften. He grabs Aaron's ass with both hands, their bodies again pressed flush. After a few odd moments, they find their rhythm, rubbing against eachother with concentrated effort; the tempo steadily picking up as the friction builds. 

_They're both still recovering from the night before, of course. Arms and legs and other places all aching in the same beautiful way._

_This, here, is morning after sex. This is coffee breath and greasy fingers. Frosted cereal and cinnamon lips. This is sloppy, sleepy, too-loved-up-to-care sex._

Aaron's starting to shake again; the deeper, unintelligible noises being strangled by the pressure build-up. Robert catches his boyfriend's eyeline, the sight of Aaron's diminishing state making him exhale sharply. He's not playing around anymore. He wraps his fist around Aaron's cock, and with several well-timed pumps, Aaron comes in shudders; his words returning long enough to gasp, "Rob, Rob, Rob," in the crook of Robert's neck as he wrings out the last of himself. That's what Robert always waits for, and with Aaron's hand now working away on him, Rob quickly contributes to the wonderful, warm mess between them.

Aaron rolls off and to the side nearest the wall, letting Rob arch and stretch through the final aftershocks of his orgasm. They both eventually calm, and pull the blanket over their bare bodies. 

"Your fancy apples have gone all soggy, I reckon," Aaron quips, rubbing his bearded chin against Robert's shoulder. 

"And who's fault is that?" Robert replies, reaching over to pinch Aaron's face. 

"Oi! Like I said, you were the one dancing about." Aaron smirks, and continues," If you can call THAT dancing."

Robert pulls an exaggerated face, and plants a kiss on Aaron's sweaty forehead.

"Right. Well, you just earned yourself kitchen cleanup, Dingle. And if you moan about it, I'll never wear those jogging pants again." 

He laughs with Aaron's begrudging tut of agreement.

Duvet days are brilliant.

\---


End file.
